The University of Minnesota has been a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Cooperative Group B (CALGB) for the clinical studies of hematologic malignancies and solid tumors since August 1973. The Minnesota Oncology Group consists of established investigators from the Division of Oncology of the Department of Medicine, the Department of Therapeutic Radiology, the Department of Surgery, and the Department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology with extensive expertise in clinical cancer research, including clinical trials, bone marrow transplantation, immunology, cytogenetics and pathology. The Minnesota Oncology Group joined the CALGB in order to pool its intellectual, technical and clinical resources with other academic institutions to expedite progress in clinical cancer research. The specific aims of this proposal include: (1) to contribute to and participate in the scientific endeavors of CALGB; (2) to maintain patient accrual at either the current or an increased level; (3) to assist in the administrative and organizational matters of CALGB. The methods of study are through the clinical research protocols established by the CALGB. The clinical material provided by the Minnesota Oncology Group is composed primarily of patients with acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer and lung cancer. Major scientific positions held by Minnesota participants are the Chair of the Immunology and Genetics Committee, Chair of the Transplantation Committee, the CALGB representative to the Lymphoma Panel, and the Vice-Chair of the Lymphoma Committee. In addition, participants are members of various scientific core committees and major group services in both lymphoma pathology and cytogenetics are centered at Minnesota. The Minnesota Oncology Group is active in administrative activities with the Vice Chair of the Constitution Committee and membership on the Publications, Membership and Data Audit Committees. Three participants from Minnesota serve on the Board of Directors. The objective of this research program is to participate in inter- institutional clinical research to resolve unanswered and important questions in the therapy and biology of malignant diseases.